baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Plexi
This talks about the character, Plexi. For the room that belongs to this character, see Plexi's Secret Control Room. Plexi is a Cyborg character who appears in Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. Appearance Plexi appears to look like a 2D human character with Black Hair, a Blue and Black Headset, a Dark Blue Jacket, Lime Green Shirt, Dark Green and Blue Shorts, and Green Shoes. He also appears to have a Portable Cassette Player and a robot arm with wires connecting to his hand. When in Berserk Mode, his Jacket becomes a redish-purple color, his Shirt becomes orange, his shorts become Red, and his Headset becomes Red and Black. Voice His voice appears to be a young teenager voice, but pitched down 2 Semitones. In Berserk Mode, his voice becomes an evil robotic sounding voice. Mechanics Plexi will sometimes be wandering around the halls. When the player manages to come across him, he will tell the player to come with him as he knows a safe place. If the player follows Plexi, they will end up at a wall, but with one of the rows of bricks appearing to look brighter than the rest. This is quickly revealed to be a door which leads into Plexi's Secret Control Room. He will then give the player a special item which will help them to stop Baldi. The type of item he will give said player will be random. Items that Plexi can give If the player were to spray any version of BSODA or fire the God Elephant blast at Plexi, the he'll short-circuit, resulting in him going berserk. He will then attempt to mess up the player in any way possible. Ways Plexi can End the Player's Game when in Berserk Mode *Take control of the player and make them break the rules *Carry the player to Baldi *Stunning the player for 15 seconds *Stealing all the player's items *Carry the player to Playtime and forcing them to do 4x as many jumps than usual. When the player is carried to Playtime, she will try to tell the player to jump 5 times, but will get told by Plexi to shut up, resulting in her becoming scared silent. If BSODA is sprayed or the God Elephant Blast was fired at him a second time, he will fall to the floor, asking for someone to help him. If you were to help him out, he will forgive you and go back to his normal state. Quotes Normal Mode Berserk Mode Trivia *Plexi's original arm was once cut clean off by Baldi, which explains why he has a robotic arm. *Plexi's voice was done by Mideval Roblox, the same creator of the character *The tape player he carries on his shorts is meant to be a reference to the Sony Walkman, which is a cassette player that can be carried around in your pocket *The reason why he turns Berserk when he gets splashed with BSODA is because when his arm short circuits, the rest of the robot hardware inside of him causes the bad side of his brain to take over. *He is the second character besides Logan who hates Baldi *He seems to be the only character to refer to Baldi as Baldimore *He was originally going to be voiced by the TTS Voice Little Robot in a Natural Pitch, from an old TTS program called Talk It! This meant that his voice was originally going to sound more robotic. *Plexi's Berserk Mode could technically be considered a Twisted Corruption in a way since he attempts to get the player into trouble and try to kill them. **It could also be due to his creepy voice. Gallery Sprites Plexi_Walk.gif|Plexi's Walk Animation Plexi_Berserk_Float.png|Plexi levitating when in Berserk Mode. Plexi_Talk.gif|Plexi Talk (Neutral) Plexi_Talk_Angry.gif|Plexi Talking (Angry) Plexi_Berserk_Talk.gif|Plexi Talk (Head Pain) (BeRsErK) Plexi_Berserk_Main_Talk.gif|Plexi Talk (BeRsErK) Plexi_Short_Circuit.gif|Plexi's Arm Short Circuiting when the player sprayed BSODA on him or when he was hit by the energy of the God Elephant. Plexi GodElephant Pain.gif|Ditto Plexi_Berserk_Zap.gif|Plexi, shocking the player with his short circuiting arm. Plexi_Berserk_Grab.png|Plexi, carrying the player by their shirt. Plexi_Idle_Angry.png|Plexi's Idle (Angry) Plexi_Idle.png|Plexi's Idle (Neutral) Plexi_Berserk_Idle.png|Plexi's Idle (BeRsErK) Plexi_On_Ground.png|Plexi, laying on the ground after being sprayed by BSODA or affected by the Elephant God a second time. Plexi_Poster.png|Plexi's Portrait as seen in the Principal's Office. Screenshots (Coming Soon) Category:Characters Category:Baldi's Basics 1.4 Category:Twisted Corruption Category:Midevalknight's Creations Category:Appears in Baldi's Highschool Education and Learning